Mais um Conto Natalino
by Robin yume
Summary: Resumo: O que poderia ser mais clichê do que um mocinho e uma mocinha se conhecerem em uma cidade como Londres? Só mesmo este romance Natalino! Meu presente de amigo oculto para Sara! ROBINXESTELAR. Universo Alternativo.Oneshot


Booom, eu sou péssima com essas coisas de recadinhos e desejos de feliz Natal, feliz Ano Novo. '

Só vou falar que minha amiga secreta é a Sara! Ela escolheu como casal RobinXEstelar em um universo alternativo, e eu fui sorteada em seu pequeno desafio...

Bom, como eu já falei, sou péssima em desejar um monte de coisas e mensagens sentimentais. Sendo assim, vou lhe desejar tudo de bom e dizer que eu dei o máximo de mim nessa fic, pra compensar minha falta de jeito com as palavras

Espero que goste, boa leitura.

**Resumo: O que poderia ser mais clichê do que um mocinho e uma mocinha se conhecerem em uma cidade como Londres? Só mesmo este romance Natalino! Meu presente de amigo oculto para Sara! ROBINXESTELAR. Universo Alternativo**

* * *

**Personagens**:

**Kory Anders** (Koryander) Estelar

**Koma Anders** (Komander) Estrela Negra

**Richard (Dick) Grayson** -Robin

**Tara Markov**- Terra

**Garfield Logan** (Gar)Mutano

**Victor Stone****-** Cyborg.

**Mais um conto Natalino**

Assim que o trem parou naquela velha e adormecida Londres em plena véspera de Natal, com as ruas e casas cobertas -não de neve mais sim de enfeites-a bela jovem desembarcou. Procurou por entre as pessoas um rosto conhecido: nada. Já sabia que seria uma loonga e cansativa caminhada até a casa de sua irmã. A... Como sentia saudade da sua república em que morava na França, pelo menos era perto de tudo; principalmente da estação ferroviária. Segurou sua bagagem e pôs-se a andar.

Carreira de modelo desabrochando não era fácil; não existiam horários flexíveis e nem lugares 'perto de casa', mas o salário era bom, embora o sacrifício fosse muito- era o que ela pensava em seu caminho.

Estava agora atravessando mais uma daquelas ruas desertas, sombrias e desconhecidas. Bolsa, malas e um papel rabiscado com um endereço nas mãos.

Andar por aí sozinha àquela hora da noite era perigoso, sabia, mas até receber o pagamento pelas futuras fotos, não teria dinheiro para pegar um táxi e, àquela hora da madrugada, não havia um único ônibus circulando em toda a Inglaterra.

Escutou barulhos suspeitos, apressou os passos. Respiração rápida e assustada. Temia olhar para trás então apenas encarava o pedaço de papel rabiscado.

-Parada aí moça!- A voz grossa ordenou, apontando um objeto em direção a ela. Ela não precisaria se virar para saber que o que ele tinha em mãos era uma arma. - Passa tudo que tiver de valor; cartão de crédito celular,jóias...

-Eu... Eu...- Seus olhos estavam cheios de água e sua voz era trêmula, em seus recém feitos dezenove anos, jamais havia sido assaltada.- Eu não tenho nada de valor moço.-

-Tá tirando com a minha cara?- Perguntou irritado. - Passa essa bolsa pra cá!

Arrancou a bolsa das mãos da moça, abrindo-a e esparramando os objetos pelo chão. Aquela hora da noite poucos (ou mesmo nenhum) polícias se arriscariam a aparecer.

Ou era o que ele pensava.

-Parado aí!- A voz ordenou, seguido de um tiro próximo à cabeça do meliante, que se pôs a correr se escondendo na escura noite de Londres.

-Mas que droga... - Resmungou o homem, colocando a arma de volta na cintura.

Coçou a cabeça nervosamente, não daria tempo de chamar reforços ou capturar o bandido. Ele tinha se safado.

Por hora.

- Moça... Você está bem?-Ele perguntou ajudando-a a recolher os objetos espalhados pelo chão.

-Estou... –Ela respondeu fungando o nariz. - Obrigada.

-Quer que eu te leve até a delegacia para fazer o boletim de ocorrência?

-Não... -respondeu atordoada. -Só quero encontrar o caminho de volta para a casa da minha querida irmã.

-Vem... -Disse ajudando-a a se levantar- Eu posso te levar se quiser.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia aceitar a ajuda de estranhos. -Respondeu um pouco desconfiada.- Você não se parece muito com um policial... Se fosse, não teria agido daquela maneira...

-Desprecavida?- Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Provavelmente a arma que o bandido carregava era apenas um brinquedo. A essa hora da noite isso basta para amedrontar moças inocentes. –Ele então mostrou sua identificação. - Richard Grayson, minha viatura está logo ali.-Apontou com um meio sorriso.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos: um rapaz alto,forte, bonito de cabelos extremamente negros e olhos intensamente azuis.

-Me desculpe pela minha grosseria. -Pediu embaraçada. - Kory, Kory Anders- estendeu-lhe a mão.- E uma carona seria ótimo,obrigada.

Richard abriu a porta para Kory e encarregou-se de suas bagagens. Entraram na viatura e ele deu a partida, olhando o endereço no papel que ela lhe havia mostrado.

Durante a viajem ele não pode deixar de analisá-la com o canto do olho. Era uma jovem bonita; belas curvas, um belo cabelo vermelho ondulado e um (também belo) par de olhos tão verdes e inocentes como ele jamais vira antes. Seu rosto também lhe era um pouco familiar...

-Já lhe disseram que você lembra aquela modelo... Koma Anders? –Richard Perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio dentro do carro.

-Já..._** Ela**_ é a minha irmã...-Explicou sem muita emoção na voz.

-Imaginei. - Respondeu enquanto estacionava a viatura. Pegou o endereço para conferir e desligou o motor. -Se o que está escrito nesse papel estiver certo... O lugar é aqui.

Apontou para uma mansão com portões eletrificados e sem nenhuma decoração natalina, contrastando com as demais casas já inteiramente preparadas para a tão importante data.

-Obrigada. -Agradeceu mais uma vez, já tocando a campainha.

-Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, eu estou sempre na delegacia... É bem perto daqui.-Começou, vasculhando algo nas jaquetas até encontrar um pedaço de papel.- Tome aqui está o meu cartão.

Assim que tomou isso em mãos, Kory sorriu meigamente.

-Kory... O que está fazendo aqui a essa horas?- A voz feminina perguntou extremamente incomodada. -Você não ia chegar só amanhã?

-Koma... Tentei te ligar várias vezes para te avisar... Você não atendeu o celular...

Koma então pegou o aparelho e balançou a cabeça.

-Ah é. Eu tava com uma ressaca daquelas... Mas já que você chegou entra... O pai e a mãe já tão dormindo...

-Certo. -Virou-se para seu novo amigo e sorriu.-Obrigada novamente senhor Grayson.

-Pode me chamar de Dick...

-Certo Dick. -Sorriu ainda mais, com os olhos brilhantes,- Se eu puder recompensa-lo.

-Realmente, foi um prazer.

-ENTRA LOGO KORY!- Koma gritou, extremamente irritada. - Vou te deixar pro lado de fora!

-Já vou!- Respondeu à irmã.- Tchau então Dick...-Despediu-se carregando suas malas para dentro.

* * *

-Acha que ela vai sair comigo?

-Hahah! Só nos seus sonhos Logan!

As vozes... As frases...Os ruídos... Não pareciam fazer qualquer sentido.

-Victor, fala pra ela que eu tenho chances de sair com a...

-Cara, tu num ta vendo que eu to trabalhando?

-humpf!-Hey Dick, e você o que acha?

-Ele ta ouvindo?

-DICK ACORDA!!!!!!

O rapaz abriu os olhos pesados de sono, passou a mão no rosto várias vezes e levantou a cabeça da mesa. Mundo de sonhos a parte, estava de volta a delegacia.

-Xi cara, cê ta com uma cara péssima.

Ele encarou o amigo, com certa vontade de torcer aquele pescoço fino até que os olhos verdes dele se esbugalhassem e saltassem para fora. Ta, o sono causava desejos terríveis mesmo.

-Que foi amigo? Ficou fazendo hora extra de novo?-O afro-americano perguntou.

-É Victor.-Ele respondeu bocejando, sem muita vontade de conversar.

-Fica bancando o "Herói da Noite" daí passa o dia na base do café.!-Falou a moça loira brincando e lhe entregando uma caneca cheia de café. - embora houvesse certa desaprovação em sua voz.-Dick, não é desse jeito que você vai sair da sombra do Bruce...

-ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM O BRUCE, TARA!-Ele gritou irritado, levantando-se de sua cadeira. Odiava quando seus colegas insistiam nesse assunto. Odiava quando _qualquer um_ tocava nesse assunto.

Bruce Wayne, o melhor detetive policial de toda a Europa, seu mentor-seu maior rival.

-Hei cara fica calmo ta? Sério, tenta relaxar... Natal e Ano novo a taxa de criminalidade diminui bastante... Os caras preferem mendigar ao invés de robar...Pelo menos por aqui...- Garfield explicou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Eles estavam certos. Talvez fosse melhor relaxar.Descansaria pelo menos aquela noite. A forma extrema que estava levando tudo aquilo não acabaria bem.

Por outro lado, ele pensou enquanto encarava a rua pela janela-Alguém tinha de defender a cidade, proteger moças inocentes como Kory.

-Kory...-murmurou em um devaneio,ainda fitando a janela.- Kory?-falou novamente ao perceber a figura da moça passando em frente a ela.

-Quem é Kory?-Os amigos se perguntaram enquanto ele corria para fora da delegacia.-Onde você vai?

-Fazer a ronda!-Respondeu fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Já aprendeu o caminho das ruas de Londres?-O rapaz perguntou divertidamente.

-Ah... Amigo Dick!-Ela exclamou, virando-se e lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Fazendo compras para o Natal?-Ele perguntou apontando para as sacolas que ela tinha em mãos.-Quer ajuda?

-Seria ótimo!-Ela respondeu, dando-lhe outro de seus sorrisos encantadores.

Ele sorriu de volta ajudando-a.

-Achei que sua família não fosse muito chegada no Natal...-Ele observou.

-Koma não gosta muito...-Ela explicou tristemente.-Mas mamãe faz pernil e panetone todo ano!

Sua expressão se iluminou com essa última frase. Parecia uma criança ao ter o seu primeiro Natal,(era encantador)mas logo recuperou a postura...

- Parece bom.-Ele sorriu.

-É glorioso!- Ela respondeu.-E quanto a você?

Ele olhou para ela por alguns instantes tentando pensar um pouco. Era uma pergunta engraçada no fim das contas.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?-Ele perguntou, desviando-se um pouco do assunto apontando uma casa de chá ali perto.

- Claro!-respondeu sem hesitar.

Logo, estavam sentados confortavelmente na mesinha de mármore branco com cadeiras almofadadas e dois pratos com folhados doces chegaram até a mesa, junto com a costumeira e britânica xícara de chá.

Kory ficou embaraçada durante alguns segundos, desmontando o folhado com o garfo e o encarando. Não resistindo, pegou o vidrinho de mostarda mais próximo e colocou um pouco do condimento em cima dele e o comeu.

Dick não pode conter uma pequena risada da excentricidade da cena.

-Você não é daqui,não é Kory?

-Daqui da Inglaterra?-Ela perguntou,levando a xícara de chá até boca.

- Da Europa.

-Não... Não sou...-Ela riu.-Diz isso só por causa do doce com mostarda?

-Pela sua maneira de falar, você parece estar ainda se habituando a Europa.

-Ah!- Ela exclamou sorrindo logo em seguida.-Realmente, eu sou estrangeira, assim como você.

-É uma boa detetive, Senhorita Anders.

Ela riu divertindo-se com o modo dele de falar seu nome.

-Por que veio para Inglaterra?-Ele perguntou.-Natal com a família?

-Mais ou menos.-Ela respondeu limpando a boca com um guardanapo.- Vim tirar fotos para uma linha de perfumes, junto com a minha irmã.Não era o tipo de trabalho que eu queria por que... Me deixa meio... na _**sombra**_ dela...Mas o dinheiro é razoável e.. Eu realmente estou precisando. Não posso contar com a aposentadoria dos meus pais pra sempre.

-Como é o nome do perfume?

-Starfire.- Ela riu.- Nome engraçado pra um perfume...

-Acho que combina com você...

- Sabe muito sobre mim...-Ela cortou com um sorriso misterioso.- Mas não me disse nada sobre você Sr.Grayson

-Como por exemplo...?

-Onde pretende passar o Natal de hoje? –Ela foi direta na pergunta,mas ainda mantendo seu ar inocente.

-O Natal é hoje?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, percebendo-se perdido no tempo quando ela acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.- Eu não tinha planos...

-Não gostaria de passar comigo e com a minha família? –Ela perguntou,esperançosa.

-Tem certeza?-Ele perguntou sem graça.

-Claro!-Ela respondeu, levando o último pedaço de seu doce a boca.-Seria glorioso!

* * *

Quando finalmente chegou no portão daquela luxuosa mansão, Richard Grayson respirou fundo.Não seria meio cedo para conhecer os pais da moça? Eles se quer tinham qualquer tipo de relacionamento... Ele apenas apreciava a companhia jovial, alegre e inocente de Kory nessas últimas ahm...Trinta e poucas horas?

-Ela só o chamou para comemorar o Natal Dick...-Ele murmurou.

Seu lado detetive, no entanto, falava mais alto a ponto dele continuar imóvel, sem sequer tocar a campainha.

-Acho que eu te superei nesse ponto Bruce.-murmurou novamente, dessa vez tocando a campainha.

Riu quando percebeu uma das cortinas se abrindo timidamente. De certo a mansão deveria ter câmeras de segurança, mas a moça era simples demais para querer usa-las.

Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse o portão,com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

-Você veio mesmo!-Exclamou alegre, abraçando-lhe como se o conhecesse há muito, muito tempo.

-Claro. -Ele respondeu com um sorriso.-Eu não poderia recusar o convite de uma dama, poderia?

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de "não", e o puxou para dentro da mansão.

Do lado de dentro a decoração estava mais animada. Um pinheiro belamente arrumado encostado em um canto da parede perto da lareira. Embaixo da árvore, vários presentes em pacotes coloridos e fitas berrantes. Ele voltou a sorrir. Aquela com certeza era uma cena bem natalina.

-Dick?- Kory chamou, fazendo-o voltar a sua atenção para ela. -Esses são meus pais.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. Sr. e Sra.Anders. -Ele os cumprimentou.

-O prazer é nosso. - Responderam em uníssono educadamente.-É bom ter um amigo da nossa Kory para o Natal.

-É bom estar aqui também. - Ele respondeu.

-Kory... onde está sua irmã,Koma?- Sra. Anders perguntou.

-Não sei mamãe... -Kory respondeu, de certa forma parecia chateada.

-Vamos nos sentar na mesa e esperar por ela. - Sr.Anders aconselhou.

Dirigiram-se até a sala, com a mesa Natalina perfeitamente organizada com um belo pernil em seu centro.

-Por favor, sirva-se dos aperitivos até a Koma chegar!-Sra. Anders pediu.

-Mamãe... Koma está atrasada como sempre... -Kory começou em seu tom de voz calmo.

-Vamos esperar sua irmã. -Seu pai falou firmemente.

Kory fez que sim com a cabeça sem graça, odiava quando isso acontecia. Esse clima pesado e esse favoritismo pela sua irmã era cansativo às vezes.

-Já começaram a festa?- A moça morena perguntou, sentando-se na mesa junto com os demais, sem fazer cerimônias.

-Koma querida. - A sra. Anders falou.- Você está bem?

-Só um pouco bêbada... - Respondeu com naturalidade.

Kory mordeu os lábios um pouco constrangida, seus pais apenas deram uma risada. Richard nada falou, apenas levou a boca mais uma torrada com pavê.

-Koma... Não acho que isso seja algo adequado para se dizer a mesa, ainda mais quando temos visitas... -Kory pediu, timidamente.

-A visita não é minha. - Koma respondeu sarcasticamente, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

-Por favor, Kory, pode pegar mais vinho para sua irmã?- Sra. Anders pediu.

-É claro... -respondeu cabisbaixa levantando-se da mesa.

-Com licença... Vou ajudá-la com o vinho... -Dick pediu, levantando-se da mesa.

Kory procurava o vinho nos armários da cozinha com água nos olhos. Era sempre assim, sempre aquela super-proteção com a irmã super-modelo. Mas ela não podia fazer nada, entendia a preferência de seus pais já que era Koma quem lhes deu moradia e pagava as contas, enquanto ela, Kory, era apenas uma sanguessuga da aposentadoria dos velhinhos. Pensou que pelo menos no Natal a coisa fosse mudar um pouco de figura, e que eles pegariam leve com ela e demonstrariam mais educação com sua visita. Sonhar não custava nada não é? Agora se desfazer dos sonhos é que era o problema.

Machucava demais...

-Você está bem?-Dick perguntou aproximando-se da moça.

-Estou sim!- Ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas. - Só estou triste porque não achei o vinho.

Ele a encarou levantando a sobrancelha, com um ar de "Ah é?".

Kory balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Me desculpe,eu queria te recompensar, não queria deixar o seu Natal ruim desse jeito...

Ela suspirou cansada,ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Tá brincando? Acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma ceia de Natal tradicional.

-Mesmo?-Perguntou esperançosa.

-Sim.-Eles respondeu.-No geral, eu passava o Natal dormindo ou resolvendo algum caso.

-Não está dizendo isso para eu me sentir melhor?

-Não.-Eles respondeu.-Mas se não quiser ficar aqui,sei um lugar legal pra gente passar o Natal.

Ela parou para pensar por alguns instantes,olhou para a sala onde a sua família encontrava-se reunida. Não pareciam se importar muito se ela estava lá ou não.

-Vamos.-Ela respondeu.

-Cadê meu vinho?-Koma perguntou ao ver os dois saindo pela porta.

-Pegue você mesma.-Kory respondeu.-Não sou sua empregada, sou sua irmã,me trate como tal.

Os demais membros da família ficam quietos, apenas fitando Kory sair pela porta.

* * *

-É...É... Lindo!

A moça exclamou, sua voz tremia, estava maravilhada.

-Eu sei...Alguns Natais eu passei aqui.-Ele respondeu com calma.

Não era realmente tradicional alguém passar o Natal no alto da Torre do Relógio, ainda mais porque ela não é aberta a visitação pública, mas era só ter os contatos certos. Dick deu graças aos seus por tê-los.

De que outra forma poderia desfrutar de uma vista como aquela?

Kory continuava a sorrir. Os olhos maravilhados pelas luzes e decorações Natalinas das diversas casas. Olhava para baixo e tudo parecia pequeno... Sentia que podia alcançar o mundo inteiro. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

-Obrigada.-Ela disse com um sorriso brilhante.-Esse é o melhor Natal de todos.

-Acho que pra ficar melhor... a gente devia ter trazido um pedaço daquele pernil.-Ele brincou.

Ela ele poderia pensar no estomago com uma vista daquelas?

-Acho que está bom assim...-Ela respondeu.-Eles que se divirtam com o pernil, eu tenho a Inglaterra inteira em baixo dos meus pés!

Ele deu uma pequena risada de volta.

-Acho que um dia...irei superar minha irmã, esse é o meu primeiro desejo de Natal.-Ela falou,olhando para aquela velha e bela Londres.

-Meu desejo também é conseguir superar alguém...-Ele respondeu pensativamente com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ouviram as doze badaladas do Big Bem, extremamente alta por sinal,Kory então abraçou seu 'amigo' um pouco assustada até as batidas pararem.

-Agora é Natal.-Ela falou,mas ainda não o soltou, ele estava quente e ela queria se proteger dos pequenos flocos de neve que começavam a cair.-Superaremos juntos, e nosso desejo irá se realizar.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos.

-Até lá...qual o seu segundo desejo?-ele perguntou.

Ela corou um pouco,ainda encarando-o se aconchegou mais a ele.

Ele sorriu, ela nada disse mas foi fácil de entender.

E assim, mesmo sem precisar da tradição do visgo,trocaram um quente beijo de Natal,aquecendo o corpo,mente e alma naquele Natal gélido de Londres.

Agora que estavam juntos, sentiam que poderiam superar o mundo inteiro se assim quisessem.


End file.
